ourbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe
Joe (Born July 19, 1991) was a HouseGuest on Our Big Brother Season 1. Biography Joe currently lives in the New England area of America. He is a college student majoring in media communications and minoring in digital art. He also works two part time jobs. Alliances The Redeemed #Leah #Lindsey #Joe Pre-Sovereign #Leah #Lindsey #Joe #Christopher Final 3 (Never named fake alliance) #Joe #William #Christopher The Sovereign 5 #Leah #Lindsey #Joe #William #Christopher Dynamic Duo #Lindsey #Joe Reformed Sovereign #Lindsey #Joe #William #Victoria Season 1 Summary Joe started out the game in a three person alliance consisting of Leah, Lindsey, and himself. The group of three called themselves The Redeemed, a name that derived from a previous tumblr big brother game all three of them had been in. The Redeemed remained loyal to each other and systematically controlled the game up until the cheating scandal arose and ultimately became the groups undoing. Joe tried very hard to keep what power and influence The Redeemed had with himself and Lindsey, after fellow housemate Leah was evicted. Joe and Lindsey became The Dynamic Duo, who's ultimate goal was to get either of themselves to the end. In the end his efforts to keep his group together proved futile and he became the second member of The Redeemed to become a jury member, just after Jake and Chris were evicted. Strategy Joe's main strategies mostly involved playing a social game. He utilized the strategy of appearing to be a floater, while Leah and Lindsey did the heavy lifting in the group. He would receive information from other houseguests and then relay and compare it with his group, which in turn allowed The Redeemed to control a good majority of the game for a while. His main weakness in the game was becoming emotionally attached to many of his fellow houseguests, which impaired his judgement a lot. Another key weakness was his loyalties, which came into question the week of his eviction and was what ultimately got him evicted from the game. A lot of Joe's other strategies involved just talking with houseguests and making them feel comfortable around him in order to try and learn plans. He would tend to avoid talking gameplay with any houseguest that he didn't see useful to getting The Redeemed farther in the game. He also used a strategy of making it known that he didn't mind being nominated. Personality Joe tended to be a very mellow houseguest, however on several occasions he butted heads with Jake, Chris, and sometimes his fellow Jury members while he was in the game. He would try his best to leave out personal insults or derogatory comments when engaged in an argument. One of Joe's main personality problems in the game was not believing he could win. On several occasions he told his allies he didn't think he could make it to the end, which in turn ended up being true. However, this never really bothered Joe, due to the fact that he didn't truly care if he made it to the end or not. He mainly cared about getting to meet new people and playing with some old friends. At best Joe is an average competitor who seems to thrive in social gameplay. Quotes *"If you do not bring it this next week, you are probably going to be gone. It's not a threat it's a fact." Joe's closing HoH speech. *"I don't want to be in the final two.... I don't wanna... I don't." Joe's closing HoH speech. *"I want my ego stroked." Joe's jury questions. Trivia *Joe was one of the most disliked Houseguests in Jury. *Many viewers said he was a Dr. Will wannabe because of his method of playing. *Joe remained loyal to his allies to the very end. *Could be considered a villain because he took out "America's" favorite player. *Had a final two deal with William, Victoria, and Lindsey towards the end of the game. Photo's and Videos Photo on 2013-10-10 at 16.34.jpg Photo on 2013-10-10 at 16.44.jpg Photo on 2013-10-10 at 16.54.jpg Photo on 2013-10-14 at 12.32.jpg Photo on 2013-10-14 at 13.25.jpg Photo on 2013-10-14 at 13.27.jpg